Harry Potter and the Alpha Stigma
by Blackqueenwhite
Summary: A new professor comes to Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. Who exactly is Ryner Ryute, and why can he use so many types of magic...? Sorry for the fail summary. Some yaoi  SionxRyner in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… I know I should be updating my other stories, but…. Anyways, welcome to my new crossover! I love **Legend of the Legendary Heroes**, so I really wanted to write a fic. There will be some yaoi **Shion x Ryner**, so just remember that! **

**Well, on with story!  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Talking professor, Sleeping professor

The Great Hall was silent, except for the voice of Minerva McGonagall and the shouts of the Sorting hat. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as the first years got sorted, each of them looking scared. Well, Harry was glaring at the woman covered in pink sitting at the head table, swearing at her in his mind.

As the final first year was sorted, Dumbledore stood up, his eyes doing the infamous twinkle. "Welcome, to the new students and welcome back, to the old students! This year, Hogwarts will be having two new professors. Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts…" He beckoned to the pink clad woman. "… and Professor Ryner Ryute, who will be taking the new subject we will be having from now on." Hermione's back straightened as she heard the words 'new subject'.

"The subject is called Different Magics, and you will be learning about types of magic that is different from what we use" Here, his hand beckoned to the new professor… who was sleeping. The man looked quite tall, though his back was bent as he had his forehead pressed on the table, in a nap. His brown hair was long enough to be tied in a ponytail coming down his back.

Dumbledore was smiling as if he was watching the most interesting thing in the world, and then turned back to the school which was now full of whispers. The hall grew silent as he tapped a spoon against his glass. "Now, term notices-" "Hem, hem" The headmaster's words were cut off by the sound of… coughing (if you could call that coughing). Umbridge had stood up, and Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes widen in surprise just for a second, before he smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, professor. Well, it's certainly wonderful to come back to Hogwarts!" With that, the toad lady launched into the longest speech ever, and Harry had to force himself to not fall asleep. As he looked around, Ron and Neville looked about ready to go into hibernation, while Hermione was staring intently at Umbridge. As he glanced at the staff table, he realized the other new professor, Ryute, he was called, had woken up and was staring at the ceiling (cloudy today), with the most spaced out look Harry had ever seen. But he had to admit, the man was quite handsome, and he could hear some girls from all the houses giggling.

Just as the boy who lived was going to give up on staying awake, Umbridge finished her speech- the hall going into an awkward silence. Then, Dumbledore started to clap, and a few others- mostly the professors started to clap after him. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for that illuminating speech. Now, term notices and precautions…" "Yes, illuminating indeed" Hermione mumbled beside Harry, her face scowling. Harry was about to ask what she meant, but was stopped as Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!" and piles of food appeared on the tables.

"Blimey! That was the longest and most boring speech I've ever heard!" Ron complained, as he started to stuff his face with food. "Yes, but there were quite some important things in it" Hermione said, making Ron stare at her in disbelief. "Fonferfifufaufi-" "Ronald, manners!" The bushy haired girl said, and then went back to her thinking pose. "But what important things?" "Seriously, boys…" Hermione sighed at Harry's question. "The ministry is going to be taking over Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, and Harry exchanged glances with Ron, who just shrugged.

Nobody, except for Dumbledore realized Ryner Ryute had disappeared from his seat.

**A/N Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! I was really happy **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Going to the Land of Sleeping

"Our first subject is... the new 'Different Magics', right?" Harry asked, checking his time table. "I wonder what we're going to learn about? I mean, what is 'Different Magics?'" Hermione said, her eyes shining as they walked to the newly created classroom. "Too bad we have this subject with the Slytherins…" Ron mumbled, and Hermione gave him an exasperated 'Ronald!'.

As they entered the classroom, the person who Harry hates the most came up to them, with his two underlings in tow. "Well, well. Hello, Potter" "Go away Malfoy. Leave us alone" Draco Malfoy smirked, and Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him. "Ooh, Potter boy is having mood swings? Haha, soo sorry, your maje-" "Heeey, you're in the way" A lazy voice cut off the platinum blonde's words, and they turned to see the new professor yawning, his sleepy eyes looking around lazily.

"Get to your seats… man, I'm tired" Professor Ryute mumbled as he slouched over to the desk in front of the classroom, dropping the stack of thick books he had in his arms next to it. Malfoy tsked and briskly walked back to his seat, while the Golden trio hurriedly found seats next to each other.

"Well, welcome to your new subject, Different Magics… I'm Professor Ryner Ryute… Any questions?" One hand was raised, which was, surprisingly not Hermione's, but Malfoys's. "Okay… you are?" "Malfoy, Professor. Well, what's the point of learning this subject? I mean, we already know how to use magic, so what's the point learning about other types of magic?" Here Malfoy brandished his wand and waved it around.

The professor sighed at this as it was the most stupid question in the world, (it probably was, to him) and simply said, "The world is wide, Malfoy" leaving a Malfoy who was shocked at how the teacher had spoken to him. The Gryffindors snickered at the blonde's expression, while the professor stayed as sleepy looking as ever.

"Okay, we'll be looking at magic circles today. By the way, we won't be using books" Hermione's head went slightly down as she heard those words, but most of the classroom looked quite glad at the news. "Okay, who knows what magic circles are?" Hermione's hand shot straight up, and Ron rolled his eyes. "They are patterns that are used together with a spell to create magic, sir!" "Correct. You are…?" "Granger, sir" The professor nodded, looking slightly impressed.

Professor Ryute then turned to the black board, and took out his wand. But as he waved it and words started to appear on the board, Harry thought he saw the professor's eyes glow red and some sort of pattern appear, but maybe it was just him.

"Well, just copy all this down and you're done. I'll be sleeping, so if you don't get anything, just hold it for next lesson. Don't wake me up. Okay?" With that, Professor Ryute fell asleep on his desk, leaving a shocked class to do their work.

**A/N Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, to everyone who was waiting for it! I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner, and I've tried to make this longer. Not really.**

**Remember, there will be yaoi in later chapters(Ryner x Sion), so don't like, don't read.**

**Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Nap, Boggart, and… King?

**Ryner **

Ryner Ryute, nicknamed the Black Haired Demon, Strongest magician of Roland, and other stuff like that, was currently bored. And not just plain old bored, but a 'Someone give me something to do or I might as well go on a rampage' bored. "Someone give me something to do…" He mumbled, sighing for the 52nd time today. And it was only the second half of the morning.

Of course, nobody answered as the students had classes and the other professors were obviously teaching them or just minding their own business. So Ryner just hopped onto a random tree with the grace of a lazy cat, and made himself comfortable on the branches.

"Since nobody's… giving me anything to do… I guess I'll just… have a small nap…"

**Harry**

Hermione and Ron rushed over to Harry as soon as he saw him after DADA. "Harry!" "Blimey mate, that Umbridge is one evil woman!" Ron exclaimed, as he patted his miserable looking friend on the back. "Seriously, how could you get detention on your first day in DADA? Though I do admit that professor was being an idiot…" Hermione said as they started to walk to the great hall for lunch.

"Voldemort is really back… stupid Umbridge" Harry mumbled, and was about to say something to his friends, when there was a shout."A boggar' escaped!" The trio recognized it as their good friend Hagrid's, and they started to run to the direction where the voice sounded.

As they reached Hagrid, they were already near the Forbidden forest. And on a tree at the edge of the forest- "Professor Ryute!" Hermione gave a shout as she saw the sleeping figure. The professor seemed to be dreaming something pretty bad, as he rolled around in the branches, dangerously close to falling off. Meanwhile, a blur was heading towards the forest, when the professor finally rolled off the branch- and as Hermione screamed and Harry, Ron and Hagrid gasped, he did a small flip- and landed perfectly on his feet, with his eyes still closed.

As the three students and one giant just stood there in surprise, a shape suddenly started to form in front of Professor Ryute. Apparently the boggart had moved in front of him when they didn't realize, and had started to form the man's fear. "Professor! That's a boggart!" Harry shouted, breaking out of his stupor, but it was too late.

The boggart had become a person in purple and white robes, with beautiful, long silver hair. Harry couldn't see the face of the figure as the boggart had his back to him, but he could see the look of shock on the black haired man's face. The four couldn't hear what the boggart had said, but it was enough to have the professor's eyes widen in pain.

Harry was about to get his wand out, wondering why he hadn't done that in the first place, when a new voice called out.

"Ryner!"

**A/N Hopefully that was good. Ideas and requests will always be accepted gratefully. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello… I caught a cold. That's why I can write this. **

**But this chapter is quite short, and is kinda weird.**

**I've changed the style of writing so the speech marks can be read better, hope it's better.**

**KINDA YAOI WARNING AHEAD!**

**Read on if you dare.**

Chapter 4: Sion Astar

"Ryner!"

The trio and Hagrid turned around to see two figures running towards them. The one ahead of the other ran straight past them, while the other, who turned out to be Dumbledore took out his wand and shouted "Riddikulus!"

The spell hit the boggart and as it disappeared leaving a trail of smoke, Harry realized the person who had run past them had the exact same appearance as the boggart. Long silver hair tumbled down the back clad in strange purple robes, as the person bent down next to Professor Ryute.

"Ryner, are you okay? Ryner!" "Sion...?"

The black haired professor looked up, and Harry saw the usually sleepy looking eyes of the man was widened in, what he thought, was pain.

The one called Sion sighed, and wrapped his arms around the professor. As the two stood up, Hermione whispered to her friends,

"Who is that?"

"That is Professor Ryute's good friend, who had just come to visit"

Dumbledore answered instead of Ron and Harry, who of course, had no idea who the person was just as much as Hermione. It was hard to tell if Professor Ryute's friend was even male or female, but judging from the mellow, deeper than a girl voice, the person was a guy.

"I'm very sorry for just barging in like that, Professor Dumbledore"

The silverette (is that even a word?) said, with one arm still around the professor.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm glad we made it in time"

The man smiled at the four wizards/witches and half giant. Hermione suddenly blurted out, "Um, you are…?"

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Sion Astar, nice to meet you"

With that, the two walked off, the taller leaning on Sion, without even asking for their names. Dumbledore smiled at the trio, and beckoned to follow him.

"Well, shall we go back to the castle too? And Hagrid, be more careful with magical things next time!"

**With Sion and Ryner**

"I'm fine now Sion, you can let me go"

Ryner said as he removed his right arm from Sion' shoulders. But the other man's left arm stayed there, on Ryner's back. The two were attracting stares from the people passing by in the castle, and Ryner hated attention.

"What did you see, Ryner?"

The king of Roland asked quietly, as they entered the room where the ravenette was staying in. Ryner was silent as he sat on his bed, while Sion stood in front of him.

"What did you see, Ryner"

Sion asked again and Ryner sighed, scratching his head.

"Nothing much" "Don't lie to me. You know I can always tell when you're lying"

When the ravenette remained silent, Sion grabbed his shoulders and glared at him.

"I heard from Professor Dumbledore that a boggart shows what you truly fear of… and when I ran there, I saw… myself. Now tell me Ryner. What. Did. You. See?"

Ryner looked up at Sion's gold eyes, and whispered, "I saw… you".

Sion let go of the ravenette's robes, and at down next to him.

"You were there, and…"  
>Ryner stopped there, and then suddenly fell backwards onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm.<p>

"…nah. I'm not going to tell you"  
>Sion looked down at the ravenette, and then sighed, falling back as well. He rolled onto his sides, staring at Ryner.<p>

"Look at me, Ryner"

At those words, said man rolled onto his side as well, and black eyes crashed with deep gold. Sion laid one hand on Ryner's cheek, bringing their faces closer.

"You're an idiot, you know?" "Wha-"

Ryner was silenced as soft lips captured his own.

…

…

…

"By the way, why are you here?"

"Well, to bother you, of course!"

"! You…"

**A/N I'm sorry.**

**This chapter DOES NOT MAKE SENSE.**

**It's not even long. I'm sorry, I'm sick.**

**I'll HOPEFULLY do better next time so please forgive me.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the late update… stupid plot bunnies **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews blackkyu, KItune-242 and lance! Hope you guys read one and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Bad Idea

Sion couldn't help but smile. Damn, this was the best vacation ever! It did worry him about being away from his work, but as his subordinates said, a little vacation sometime doesn't hurt (Ryner"Actually, I think you should rest more. You're 'little vacation' occurs only once in a few years).

It was class time and nobody was around; save for some ghosts who were floating around and the paintings gossiping away, but they aren't really people (no offence to them). He sneaked a peek in a classroom out of curiosity, and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

There were students of around 14, waving their sticks and changing a rock into a small frog.

'We certainly didn't learn that at school. We mostly only learnt offensive and defensive spells…and some weird ones. Like cooking. Honestly, what's with those sticks?'

Suddenly there was splash on his head, and the King could feel his head was soaked. He slowly looked up- and there was a small ghost cackling cheekily as he held up a red water balloon. So it was a water balloon that hit him.

Peeves threw the red balloon-but it hit nobody, colliding with the wall with a splash.

"Huh?"

"Don't do that ever again, please"

There was a voice behind the poltergeist, and Peeves slowly flipped around to see Sion, in all his kingly glory, standing there with his head down, almost in a sleepy or tired way. But if people were smart enough, or knew Sion well, they would feel a slight dark aura emitting from him.

Now, Peeves may seem like a stupid prankster poltergeist, but he has pranked many people in his ghost life. And he could tell when people were seriously angry or just plain evil. The problem was that Peeves can't tell how angry a person can become until AFTER he made them mad.

Sion, being the wonderful king he is was trying his best to not blast a magic spell at the ghost. Calm down Sion Astar, this is a school. You're not the type to lose your cool from something like this.

Peeves couldn't help but give a small squeak as Sion slowly raised his soaked head, and gave a smile to the poltergeist. And that smile was a truly peaceful, radiating, almost godly expression. But that was what made Peeves fly away in panic. Smiles from people that he pranked usually didn't mean a good thing.

"Excuse me!"

Peeves halted even though he didn't want to at the shout.

"I'm enjoying a vacation here, please don't ruin it for me, okay?"

Turning around and giving the man about ten nods, all extremely fast, the poltergeist quickly flew away and disappeared through the wall.

"Really, that was the first time I've personally talked to a ghost, but I don't say that was a very pleasant experience!"

…

"Iiiiiiiii'm tiiiirrrreeeeedddd… (Read: I'm tired)

Ryner glonked his head onto the desk after the sixth year students he had just taught filed out of the class room. He had actually stayed awake during the whole class, reading a book about alchemy after teaching about the basics of sound magic.

"I thought I'd get away from Sion and all his paper work and nights of not sleeping and doing paper work and doing paper work and doing paper work… but why is it so tiring jut teaching kids about magic!"

"You called?"

"Wha?"

Looking over at the door of the class, Ryner sighed as he saw the long haired man leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want, Sion…let me sleep…"

"You'll get a cramp in your neck if you sleep on the hard wooden desk Ryner; and let me suggest you a great idea- why don't you go ahead and sleep while I teach your next class?"

Ryner gave a suspicious glance at Sion, who was grinning with his golden eyes sparkling.

"…What are you planning?"

"What do you mean, Ryner? I'm thinking for my best friend and lover, and you don't trust me? I'm hurt"

Ryner's dark eyes thinned in suspicion, but from the question that came out from his lips the next second, Sion knew he was in.

"Does that mean I get to sleep?"

"Of course! Go up to your room and have a nice nap. And leave your class up to me"

"…"

After a pause, the dark haired man stood up slowly and yawned.

"Fine. Do whatever you want"

As the man walked out of the classroom, Sion smirked.

Bad idea Ryner.

Very bad idea.

**A/N Well, that's it folks! Not much happening, but from the last bit, you should be able to tell Sion is planning something…heh heh**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF STORIES

I have heard the news that the people who take care of our wonderful site is taking down any stories with mature content! I don't have any M rated stories but thousands of other stories we all love and enjoy are in danger. What can we do? Well, sign this petition below, which are signed by fanfiction authors with the same feelings as us. Stop the destruction of lemon!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

One of the Colorless

Blackqueenwhite


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Update guuuuuuys! Woohooo! I'm sorry it's so late….SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Seek Lightning ・Thunder

The Gryffindor and Slytherins were filing into the Different Magics classroom, some glaring at each other. Hermione sighed as she watched Malfoy and Harry have a glaring contest as they stepped into the room, with Ron right behind Harry. As everybody was seated, the door at the front of the classroom opened- and many gasped at the man who walked in. It wasn't Professor Ryute, that's for sure.

The man, who was wearing a strange set of grey and purple robes on had long, sparkling silver hair which glowed under the light inside the room. Many girls, even some boys blushed at the handsome face, which adorned golden eyes that looked around peacefully.

"Welcome to class, everyone. My name is Sion Astar, and I will be taking you for Different Magics today in place of Professor Ryute. Nice to meet you, everybody"

"It's that guy from yesterday!"

Ron whispered to his two friends, who nodded and looked at the man who was practically radiating kingly aura around him.

"So, tell me what you have learnt the past few days"

Several hands went up, and Sion picked a quiet girl in Gryffindor.

"Yes, you there, young lady? What's your name?"

"Um, Kirkland, sir…we're doing magic circles"

The girl blushed as Sion gave her a smile, and the man clapped his hands together.

"Fantastic, Ryner's actually teaching them something! Okay, well then…"

"Excuse me, sir"

Malfoy's hand went up, and Sion gracefully nodded to him.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"Malfoy. Who are you anyways? And Professor Ryute's been asleep every lesson and hasn't actually shown us how magic circles work. I mean, can he even use that kind of magic?"

Hermione gasped at the way Malfoy was talking to the man, but Sion didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he was just used to it.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, I'll answer your questions. I am an old friend of Ryner…Professor Ryute's and yes, he can in fact can use many types of magic. Allow me to show you"

Suddenly, Sion's fingers were brought up and everyone gasped as they could see light forming out of his fingers with speed. He drew in the air what they had been copying down from the board the past few days, but looked more complex.

"_Motomeru wa Raimei__・__Izuchi_"

A streak of light shot out from the magic circle, colliding with a bang into an empty desk at the back of the room. The students slowly turned around, seeing a burnt clump of wood, smoke coming out of it. They all paled.

"That, everyone is an offensive spell of lightning. Don't try this at home kids, it's dangerous plus you probably can't do it anyways!"

**A/N Done for now…I'm so sorry this is always short -_-I couldn't really find the proper translation for the spell, so I wrote it in Japanese…sorry.**


End file.
